Ravenous
by Saddith
Summary: "Can I have a taste?" - Huge demon cock gets released from its confines by none other than the impudent, blonde troublemaker Alois Trancy.


Basically porn without plot.

Latin translations are at the end.

* * *

"S-sebas… aah!"

The demon's long, lean fingers were sliding in and out of the young Earl of Trancy in a deliberately gentle manner. His slick tongue moved continuously along the boy's stiff shaft, causing clear fluid to emerge from the tip. Sebastian's throat was vibrating, almost as if he was purring—the alluring scent of the boy's arousal was… utterly _intoxicating_.

Sebastian lapped up the salty droplets that had accumulated on the boy's stomach, humming softly as he proceeded by cleaning away the sticky substance from the tip of the blonde's cock. The boy whimpered softly as the demon flicked his devilish tongue over his sensitive skin—the desperate and beguiling sounds causing the dark haired male's own member to swell into an even harder state. Sebastian raised his head to look upon his prey: a stunning creature with milky white skin, tousled and damp platinum blonde hair framing his soft face and a delicious glimpse of a rosy, wicked little tongue between parted lips. Sebastian instinctively licked his own at the delectable sight.

Alois' chest was heaving as he gazed down to meet the demon's burning embers glowing ardently in the scarcely illuminated room. Incandescent fuchsia met icy blue and the blonde felt himself become ensnared by that luminous fire. The lids of the boy's eyes got heavier, almost falling down completely as he got trapped by the man and his entrancing stare. Flashes of his descent into hellish desire for the butler danced in front of his vision as his eyes fluttered shut and his muscles went limp.

 _He smells so good... like summer rain and cardamom and… sin. Alois' interest spiked immediately when he shamelessly eyed the tall man in the doorway._ Who is this man?

 _Alois watched the agile butler as he moved around like a feather in the wind with his young master in a firm grip in his strong arms. The blonde was impressed. Claude was amazingly skilled, but Ciel Phantomhive's demonic servant possessed something that his own butler simply did not. The blonde couldn't put his finger on what it was, but there was one thing he was absolutely certain of… Sebastian Michaelis was magnificent._

He looked at me. _Sebastian had a tiny smirk on his lips and an almost teasing glow in his eyes as he turned his head away, once again focusing on his master. The Earl of Trancy smiled to himself while he bit down on his lower lip._ Ciel Phantomhive, I'll get both you and that devil at your side.

 _"_ _Nnnnn... Sebastian…" the boy moaned into the silence around him. His hips rose from the bed as he stroked himself faster, imagining himself performing lewd acts on the tall man that kept haunting his dreams._ I bet he tastes delicious. _"Sebastian…"_

 _"_ _My name sounds lovely on your lips, Your Highness," came a sultry voice from the window._

Sebastian cursed himself for unintentionally luring the boy with his demonic gaze. With a rough bite to the tender flesh of the blonde's inner-thigh he managed to bring the boy out of the haze; his soft, agonized mewl was absolutely enthralling.

"W-what did you do to me?" Alois asked in a trembling voice, still one foot in another world.

"There are perks and downsides to bedding a demon, Your Highness," Sebastian answered in a voice as smooth as velvet. "While the downsides can be a bit… harrowing, the perks more than make up for it."

The demon's words had the boy shivering and when the fingers inside of him began moving again he couldn't help but let out a small moan. A barely audible chuckle escaped Sebastian as he saw the young boy's eyes widen before his head fell back against the mattress and he began emitting throaty noises of pleasure that had the demon smirking in delight.

"Is this… one of the perks?" Alois managed to ask, breath hitching and uneven as the raven haired male continued pleasuring him with his hand.

"Ah, yes. One of many," the demon assured him in a lecherous tone, staring once again into the eyes of the little Earl who returned the gaze with desire practically radiating from his small body.

 _There._ Alois rolled his hips against the butler's skilled fingers, which seemed to find the most pleasurable spots inside of him in no time.

"Ooh… yes, like that… nnn, don't stop…"

Hot waves of pleasure went through the blonde's body as Sebastian worked his fingers inside his tight hole, his muscles clenching around the raven haired male every time the he curled them. In, out, up, down—again and again. The demon had an odd effect on the boy, making his body incredibly sensitive and every touch sent jolts straight to his neglected length.

Sebastian was watching in amusement as the boy squirmed and bucked his hips, seeking more friction from his hand and for him to continue pleasuring him with his mouth. He was patiently waiting for the young Earl to grow tired of his deliberately slow ministrations and take some initiative. The butler did not have to wait for very long.

"More…" the blonde begged only to receive a wicked chuckle in response. Defiant, Alois reached down to touch himself; the tall man wouldn't have it and sharply slapped his hand away, much to the young boy's vexation. Alois let out a loud groan and pulled Sebastian's hand away from his entrance while glaring at the larger male. The boy raised his torso, leaning back on his elbows.

"What good is a demon who doesn't act like one?" he teased, more than aware of Sebastian's little game. Alois licked his lips before continuing. "Take off those bloody trousers and let me see what the Phantomhive butler has to offer me."

With a smirk, Sebastian rose to his feet and began unbuttoning his dark trousers, sliding them down his long legs slowly.

Alois' eyes went wide when he found that the tall man didn't wear any undergarments and watched as his proud erection sprung free the moment the fabric fell down his hips. The monstrously huge _thing_ between his legs was glistening with the slippery fluid leaking from its tip. The blonde's lips parted as he shamelessly stared at the large manhood while Sebastian got back on the bed. Alois' body moved on its own accord and he got on all fours, crawling the short distance between them before Sebastian had time to lie down.

Pale hands rode up the kneeling demon's legs and cloudy blue eyes gazed up at him, filled with lust. The boy was arching his back wantonly, showing off a perfectly shaped bottom, causing the demon's lips to curl into a satisfied and lascivious smirk.

"Can I have a taste?" Alois purred in a childish, coy tone before wrapping the fingers on both of his hands around the thick base. Sebastian's cock twitched in his grip and a drop of fluid emerged from the slit, rolling down over the head slowly.

" _Sequere desideria tua, puerule_ ," Sebastian answered, every word uttered in a deep, enthralling tone.

The young Earl had no idea what Sebastian had just said, but the words that rolled off his tongue were dripping with lust that had the boy shivering as he darted his tongue out. Alois licked away the glistening bitterness, earning a husky sigh from the man before him.

"Mmmm… delicious," Alois hummed before he wrapped his lips around the engorged head, sliding it inside his mouth. The boy could barely swallow one third of the length but Sebastian seemed pleased as he met the blonde's gaze, his mouth open with a hint of two sharp teeth peeking out from under his upper lip.

One of the demon's hands found its way to the back of Alois' head as the boy began working his peccant tongue hungrily over Sebastian's thick member. The blonde bobbed his head slowly, never breaking eye contact. As he pulled away he grinned teasingly at the other, dipping his slick muscle in the slit. Small hands squeezed the length as the boy lapped at the tip, deliberately making a show for the tall male. Alois drew long, wet lines along the shaft, coaxing more fluid to drip over the strained skin which he greedily cleaned away.

Sebastian was growling low in his throat, his eyes were beaming and his canines were elongating. He used his hand to push the blonde's mouth onto his cock, tangling his fingers in the blonde locks and using his grip to move the boy's head in the pace he desired. A wolfish grin spread across his sharp features, making him look particularly vicious and animalistic.

Alois whimpered around the hardness invading his mouth and made choking noises when the demon pushed it down harshly. The tip was hitting his throat over and over, causing it to burn and for tears to roll down his cheeks. Just when he thought he couldn't handle anymore, the demon yanked on his hair and pulled his head away from his member, maneuvering Alois' small body to a position he saw fit before descending on the boy.

The blonde got a malicious look on his face and moved to lie on his back, placing one of his feet on Sebastian's left cheek. "You're taking liberties, Sebastian. I am the Earl of this household and so long as you maintain within these walls you will behave and do as I command."

Sebastian chuckled mockingly. "Oh… is that so? And what is your command?"

"Lie down."

The butler did as he was told and placed himself on his back beside the young boy. He barely had time to get settled before Alois got on top of him with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. The boy reached behind him and wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft, lining it up with his stretched hole.

The demon let his tongue slide over one of his sharp teeth as he gazed upon the small form straddling him. The boy whined as he lowered himself enough for the tip to enter his tight opening, huffing in agony. The large piece of flesh was almost impossible to make fit and the pain was almost too much for him to take.

A low, inhuman sound flew past Sebastian's lips and his dark fingernails grew longer as he impatiently waited for the boy to take his entire length. He was delighted by the boy's attitude and guts, standing up to a demon that could make an easy meal of him at any time. _Ah, what an erotic little minx. I am almost jealous of that filthy creature that'll get to devour his soul._

Inch by inch, the boy impaled himself, his face twisted in beautiful anguish. The butler placed his hands on the narrow waist, dragging his sharp nails over the pale skin. Alois cried out as he lurched forward from the sensation and the demon took the opportunity to push himself deeper inside.

"Do you let your own servants defile you in this way?" Sebastian asked the boy, thrusting once.

"Aah! No!"

"Lying doesn't suit you, Your Highness."

Sebastian thrust again.

"I… I sometimes order Claude to—hhah, t-to touch me," Alois huffed weakly.

"Does he do _this_ to you? Sebastian sneered, giving a particularly sharp and sudden thrust. "Does he fuck you like _this_?"

Sebastian squeezed the tender flesh of the boy's waist before setting a slow pace, causing Alois to moan in both pleasure and pain.

"A-ahh—nn! Y-yes! Ah!"

"Yet you called for me."

"Yes I did," Alois stated, sudden confidence lacing his tone. As the pain began to subside, the blonde regained some of his composure and began rocking his hips with Sebastian's thrusts. "I wanted you. You seemed like much more fun."

"Fun might be the wrong word for what I am. You seek my master as well?"

"I want him too."

"You're a greedy little thing, aren't you?"

"I take what I want."

" _Ego quoque_ ," Sebastian purred before a long tail emerged from under him, wrapping itself around the boy's neck. The tail was lean and dark, almost black, and had a rubbery texture. The end of it was sharp, pointing to the pulse thrumming erratically on the blonde's neck. Alois' eyes went wide with shock at the sudden loss of air and the edge pricking at his delicate neck.

Sebastian began pushing into the frightened boy roughly. Alois' protests were muffled by the tail that the dark haired male conveniently used to cover his mouth. The demon shoved his thick length deep inside the boy, again and again, grunting and breathing huskily. The boy whimpered and struggled faintly, but the pleasure Sebastian gave him was evident on his features.

"You wanted a demon, did you not?" Sebastian asked the boy while slowing down and loosening his grip around the blonde's neck.

Alois slowly began to relax, assuring himself that he was not in any real danger. He tossed his head slightly to tell the butler to release his mouth and when Sebastian did so, Alois gasped desperately for air.

"A… a tail," the blonde panted as he looked to the side to admire it.

"It can very much come in handy."

"I can see that," Alois asserted in a small voice, moaning softly as Sebastian kept sliding his member slowly in and out of him.

"And now… it will come in handy again."

Sebastian raised Alois, who let out a sharp noise of surprise when he was carried with inhuman speed to the dresser where Sebastian set him down. With dexterity and poise, the butler spun the boy around, pushing his upper body down against the cold wood. Sebastian held the boy's wrists in a firm grip over his head with his whip-like tail wrapped taut around them.

Alois made shameful noises as the demon entered him again, pushing his dripping manhood deeper and deeper until the whole monstrosity was sheathed inside. He immediately began rocking his hips fast and fiercely, talons digging into the boy's plump backside as he did so.

Alois shrieked and huffed as pleasure coursed through him like vicious bolts of lightning, the demon's unnerving ways titillating to him in a way he couldn't describe. His cock was dripping slippery fluid on the carpet beneath him and twitched at every grunt Sebastian let out.

"Aahh—fuck! Fuck me, Sebastian! Fuck me, fuck me harder!"

The demon happily obliged, brutally shooting his hips forward, filling the room with the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin. A beastlike growl thrummed in Sebastian's throat as he continuously slammed into the boy, who screamed his name over and over. Glimmering beads of sweat ran down their naked bodies as Sebastian reached down to stroke the Earl's erection in time with his erratic thrusting. He felt himself creeping closer and closer to the edge with every passing second, causing him to dig his claws deep into the boy's hip.

" _Delectabilis_ ," he breathed as he continued pounding into the boy's tight hole ruthlessly.

Alois' legs began to quiver. His breaths came out ragged and his moans rose in pitch and volume. The older male smiled contentedly, rubbing the boy with great skill, knowing his luscious prey was close to its breaking point.

Alois was practically screaming as he begged, "Oh God, fuck me! Fuckyesfuckyes—aah—f-fuck me! Hurt me! Hhah—Sebastian!" His body was burning with desire and pleasure so intense that he almost felt like he was melting into the piece of furniture he was currently bent over.

"S-sebastian! AAHH!" the blonde cried shrilly as he reached his climax, tainting the carpet with white ribbons of thick liquid. Tired legs lost all their function as the boy's body went limp, almost sliding of the dresser, had Sebastian not caught him.

The butler pulled his cock from Alois' spent hole as he released his grip on his slender wrists. He spun the blonde around, forcefully pushing him to his knees. The boy gazed up at the tall man through heavy lids, eyes unfocused from pleasure and exhaustion. He knew what was wanted of him next and he parted his lips willingly, allowing Sebastian to shove his cock inside his mouth. Not more than a couple of seconds later, the blonde's throat and mouth were filled with cum so hot it almost burned his tongue. The demon let out a throaty groan as he pulled out, letting the last of his release paint Alois' angelic face.

The Earl swallowed the hot, bitter load little by little, tiredly keeping eye contact with Sebastian. He wanted to lie down, to sleep. The blonde was sore, aching, and exhausted beyond belief, but happy nonetheless. He had finally gotten what he had been craving. Now, only the butler's proud little master was left. Alois smiled to himself.

With strong arms, Sebastian raised the doll-like boy, carrying him to the large bed and placing him gently on the sheets. The demon used a blanket to clean the boy's face, watching as sleep took the little Earl. He dressed quickly, smiling wickedly to himself, before he disappeared the same way he had entered.

 _What an interesting night._

* * *

 **Sequere desideria tua, puerule** – Follow your desires, little boy.  
 **Ego quoque** – So do I.  
 **Delectabilis** – Delectable/delightful.


End file.
